jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 35
is the 35th chapter of the manga and the final chapter of the Hill of Doom Arc. Thanks to Jonah's intervention, Valmet is able to fight her way to and win her duel with Chan Guoming. After finding out what happened, Karen Low finds Jonah and Valmet and shoots Valmet several times when she shields Jonah. Title page Lee having been shot by Jonah. Summary Lee's bullet grazes Valmet's left arm and he wonders how he could have missed. He then notices that Jonah has shot him in the head before keeling over. Jonah picks up Lee's OTs-03 SVU and yells for Valmet to go after Chan Guoming and that he will cover her. Having heard Jonah, Chan opens a drawer and pulls out his CZ 52s in preparation, realising that the attackers are from Koko's Squad. Reenergized, Valmet fights her way into the plant, hearing the voices of her fallen men in her head as she kicks open the door of Chan's office. Chan calmly states that the dead do not rejoice, as Valmet had yelled this out as she bursts in and observes that she must be targeting him for wiping out her UNFID squad years ago. He recalls her because he did not kill her and explains that their patrol route ran through a natural gas field. He stayed and searched for her until the last possible minute before her backup unit arrived but she escaped by hiding under the corpses of her men. Valmet replies that Chan is more petty than she had heard and that since then she has trained for this day. However she unconsciously began to emulate his fighting style as a result. Nonetheless, she issues a challenge to Chan and he grips his pistols, replying that by losing everything she gained what it means to be a soldier as Valmet charges in. At the Star Ocean Restaurant in , Karen Low awakens due to the heat and departs for the plant after taking a shower. She finds the African workers in consternation that Chan and the guards have been wiped out, and is devastated to find him dead in his office with Valmet's knife embedded in his desk. Vowing, revenge, she runs out of the office. On the outskirts of Chinatown Jonah and Valmet are leaving. Still groggy from the sleeping pills that Valmet had slipped him, Jonah tells her that they should return to Koko. In front of them Karen pulls up and gets out of her car, drawing her pistol and beginning to fire. Valmet rushes to shield Jonah as Karen empties her magazine, hitting her several times. Seeing this, Karen sorrowfully cries out that she hates the world before taking two shots from Jonah. Anime and manga differences *Chan opening his drawer holding his pistols is omitted. Valmet is shown taking out three guards before reaching his office. *Valmet has a flashback of the attack before replying to Chan. When she issues the challenge she does not step into the office. Chan blocks Valmet's first thrust then fires at her, which she dodges. *The exterior of where Karen is staying is not shown. *The workers who Karen meets at the gate to the plant and inside it are Chinese. She is not shown running out of Chan's office. *Jonah shoots Karen once. Trivia *Valmet gives the Finnish war cry Hakkaa päälle, commonly translated as "Cut them down!", when she advances to fight Chan. Category:Volume 6 35